<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in Rapidly Growing Party Games by ionlycomehereforthegay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960422">Adventures in Rapidly Growing Party Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlycomehereforthegay/pseuds/ionlycomehereforthegay'>ionlycomehereforthegay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Shots, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Lapdance, M/M, No beta we die like redshirts, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlycomehereforthegay/pseuds/ionlycomehereforthegay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk attends yet another party during his time at Starfleet, expecting it to be like the rest. When he steps in, the party does not feel any different. Upon closer inspection, this is not so, as these partygoers are more rambunctious than usual. They’ve brought out older party games and everyone wants in, resulting in a night that’d be hard to top.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, T'Pring/Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventures in Rapidly Growing Party Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically there’s lap dancing and a bit of Scones because for some reason I’m imagining McCoy being a big ass flirt. Spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, truth or dare, the whole stereotypical American college party shebang.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping into the building, Kirk felt the thumping music oonce its way to his core. If he had felt the bass vibrations underfoot a street away, it was nothing compared to the sensation he was getting now. As Jim had gotten used to the beat pounding at his ears many parties ago, he learned that a little liquor never failed to take the edge off. </p><p>Making his way to the kitchen, Kirk passed a few acquaintances, waved at some strangers and winked at a few freshmen. Spotting his favourite alcohol, Saurian brandy, among the many bottles and containers, he picked up a red cup and poured himself a drink. Beside the alcohol were the juices of many fruits, exotic and native, but Kirk waved them off in favour of a straight drink. </p><p>After taking a long swig, and sighing for effect, Jim eyed the room. The kitchen, the room with the alcohol, was full of sober people. Shaking his head at the nonsense of it, Kirk made to leave as he did not find the person he was looking for. The dining room had the same outcome. Hearing yelling over the music, he headed to the living room. Upon closer inspection, there was a small game in the corner that was slowly growing. In the centre of the living room people were wildly contorting their bodies drunkenly and hoping it passed off as dancing. Kirk had half a mind to let them know it wasn’t, but arguing with a person over their two standard drinks was a waste of time.</p><p>The brandy must gotten to him quicker than usual, because Jim did not expect to find out that the game was Spin The Bottle. Joining the spectators, he watched his friend, Hikaru, but everyone just referred to him as Sulu, spin the bottle and have it land on a boy opposite him. The boy was cute, if a little too jacked (is there even such a thing) for Kirk’s taste, and grinned at Sulu. Jim belatedly realised the boy was, in fact, Sulu’s boyfriend as they made their way to a secluded area.</p><p>Another one of his friends, who was sitting next to Sulu, Christine, grabbed the bottle. She spun it, and it landed on an Andorian girl to her left. It seemed the game was alternating between Seven Minutes in Heaven and Truth or Dare, because she asked the girl, who was also cute by Kirk’s tastes, the infamous question. The Andorian must have said truth, because Christine made a face Kirk recognised to be disappointment as she asked a generic question. The Andorian blushed and answered, although Kirk didn’t hear as he was on the outside of the circle, reaching for the bottle.</p><p>The game proceed like this, basically uneventfully, until Jim spotted who he was looking for. Leonard “Bones” McCoy, his closest, and best, friend since their first year at Starfleet. Bones had sat down in the circle with a cup of what was likely Saurian brandy (he had gotten Jim hooked on it, after all) and had the bottle land on him. The person who had spun it was yet another of their friends, Scotty.</p><p>“Alrighty, lad, truth or dare?” Scotty seemed sober enough to string together the simple question.</p><p>“Dare,” Bones, having been made more agreeable in his inebriated state, as it seemed his cup was not the first, smiled.</p><p>Scotty likely did not expect the straightforward answer, and had not come up with a suitable dare for the aspiring doctor. “Er, anyone want to help me out with this one? I cannot think of anything,” he asked out into the circle.</p><p>Jim smiled as he heard suggestions such as “Eat grass!”, “Drink a whole bottle of Cardassian wine!”, and “Leave and go home!” were yelled, too quickly and too jumbled together for anyone, let alone Scotty, to hear. A suggestion that had been heard, was “Give him a lap dance!”. Having come to an immediate agreement, the crowd began to cheer for Scotty to be given a lap dance by Kirk’s best friend. Jim laughed incredulously when his friend nodded nonchalantly, as if being asked to buy milk the next time he was out.</p><p>Bones crawled confidently towards Scotty, who had shifted to have his legs in front of him and leaned on his hands for support. He took no time in settling himself on the engineer’s lap, and, as if sensing the Scotsman’s discomfort, he leaned forward and whispered something, causing Scotty to relax minutely.</p><p>Jim soon found out that his friend was quite the skilled lap dancer. A million questions spun through his intoxicated mind, the most prevalent being, ‘I don’t even know if I want to know if- where he knows this from’. </p><p>Bones moved his hips and ran his hands along Scotty’s arms, who looked slightly anxious, still embarrassed and partly as though he was enjoying himself. Scotty made to adjust his collar, he looked much more red than usual, and Bones caught his hand, placing a kiss in the palm of it. Scotty froze at that, Bones chuckled at him, and it was over. He glanced up at Scotty through his lashes, then as quickly as he had straddled him, crawled off as confidently as before and sat back near his cup, downing the last few drops. </p><p>The circle erupted in wolf whistles and hollers at both of the men, before Leonard passed the bottle to someone else in favour of getting more liquor. Jim decided he’d save Bones’ seat and joined the game. It seems a few other spectators had the same idea, because the circle had now taken up a quarter of the room.</p><p>When McCoy got back, he barely registered Kirk, glancing at Scotty every once in a while. Jim might’ve been an oblivious idiot, but he knew something was up with his friend.</p><p>“That was some show you put on for us,” he laughed and nudged Bones’ side.</p><p>McCoy chuckled and elbowed him back, “Go big or go home, Jim,” slurring slightly.</p><p>“I agree. If those are the type of dares people are throwing out, I should like in,” Jim laughed.</p><p>Turning back to the game, it looked as though it was Uhura’s turn. She needed no introduction, she was friends with everyone. Nyota spun the bottle, and it landed on a pretty, by Jim’s standards, Vulcan seated next to an even prettier Vulcan. Kirk didn’t pay him much attention as Nyota laughed, stood (or, rather, stumbled), and beckoned the annoyed looking girl. The Vulcanite must have been quite intoxicated to let her emotions show, but she got up and followed Uhura to a closet all the same.</p><p>While someone kept track of their seven minutes, another bottle was introduced and the game continued more much eventfully. In that small amount of time three people butchered a popular song of the 21st century, WAP, by trying to censor it, two people had all the food from a nearby fridge either in their mouth or on their hair, and Jim had not yet spun or been landed on. To be fair, the circle now took up half the room, but he had sat down fifteen minutes ago.</p><p>When Uhura returned she looked quite pleased with herself, as most humans do when they cause an alien to blush, with the aforementioned alien looking disheveled and green. They sat down together, and Jim’s eyes may have been affected by the brandy but he swore there were marks on their necks.</p><p>Finally, finally, the bottle landed on him. A Cardassian had spun it, and with it being a truth or dare spin, they asked him the question.</p><p>“Dare!” he slurred enthusiastically before the question left the (equally as drunk) other person.</p><p>The Cardassian made a big show of thinking of something before they made an a-ha! noise and practically yelled, “Let me do a body shot off of you!” inciting raucous cheering, because everyone there had thought about doing that to James Kirk at least once during this party, and this Cardassian was actually going to get an opportunity.</p><p>Eager to take off his shirt, Jim didn’t wait for an invitation, jumping up and passing it to Bones.</p><p>Although he was drunk, he was still Bones, so this caused a muttered “Gee, thanks”.</p><p>“Where shall we do this, then?” Kirk smiled as everyone watched. The other bottle had even stopped, and people were getting up as they headed to the kitchen, clearing a bench haphazardly and urging Jim on to it. He obliged, and the Cardassian was handed earth salt, Cardassian wine and a Kaferian apple slice.</p><p>The shot went quickly, and Kirk barely registered the tongue running along his abdomen before he heard more cheering and was being helped up.</p><p>Once everyone was settled back in, Kirk was handed the bottle and congratulated on the crazy dare by Bones, who hadn’t gotten up but heard about it in the twenty seconds it had taken him to get back.</p><p>Spinning the bottle, it landed on the barely acknowledged pretty Vulcan, and, damn, did Jim regret not taking a closer look at everyone in the circle. He was, by everyone’s standards, gorgeous. Even Christine, who was exclusively attracted to females, drooled a bit at the sight of him. Raising an eyebrow, he made to get up. Jim had been staring, like everyone else, and didn’t realise that they were to enter a closet together. Kirk scrambled to the Vulcan’s side.</p><p>“We are to engage in amorous activities for the duration of seven minutes in a confined space together, correct?” his voice was calm and collected and really, quite hot. Kirk could only nod. “We do not have to engage, if you do not want to,” he spoke again once the door closed. Jim turned on a light and panicked at the idea of not making out with this guy.</p><p>Shaking his head, he found his voice. “No, no, I’m fine with it... are you? I’m aware Vulcans don’t do these kinds of things,” he had actually forgotten this, seeing as Nyota’s Vulcan went along with it.</p><p>“Fine has variable meanings, but in this case it would mean I am okay with it. I’m sure you’re aware that you’re aesthetically pleasing to most, if not all,” the Vulcan stated as if telling the weather. Kirk blushed.</p><p>“I’m Jim, you are?” he asked, shifting the  attention that he never really got used to, especially not when it was coming from gorgeous strangers, away from him.</p><p>“I am referred to as Spock. I am ambassador Sarek of Starfleet’s son,” Spock peered down at him, and Jim found his brown eyes to be quite lovely.</p><p>“Ah, I thought I recognised your name. I’m James, though I prefer Jim, Kirk,” he introduced somewhat anxiously. Would this guy still be into him if he had heard all the rumours surrounding his name?</p><p>“Your father was a good man, I am sorry for your loss,” it seemed Spock did know him. He nodded his thanks, genuinely appreciating the apology. “We have five minutes left. Would you like to proceed?” Jim heard Spock asking. </p><p>“Yeah, that’d be nice,” he grinned. “I’d prefer it if you took the lead, I’m really very drunk. Surprised I could get out my name, Mister.” If Kirk didn’t know any better he’d think Spock was twitching, but for some weird reason he knew it was the closest thing to a smile anyone would get from him.</p><p>Cradling his neck, Spock pulled him close. Jim vaguely remembered Vulcans and their hand things, and took Spock’s. A small gasp blew breath over his lips, and Jim found he liked the sound and sensation. Spock closed the gap hungrily, and Kirk replied with equal fervour. </p><p>This party was surely going to be hard to top.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally every fic I have written and will go on to write is indulgent and usually unrealistic lol.</p><p>I wrote this a while ago, and have improved my writing since then.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>